Un petit déjeuner vite oublié
by Luna Strata
Summary: Heero apporte un petit déjeuner au lit à Trowa. Mais vont ils vraiment le manger ? lol [fic en deux versions. Une version courte et une version avec bonus]
1. Version courte

**Base :** Ca doit être du Gundam Wing, autrement je ne serais pas là, non ?  
**Couple : **Heero et Trowa (c'est la première fois que j'écris sur ces deux toute seule lool)  
**Disclaimer :** Toujours pô à moua…  
**Genre :** euh ? Petit déjeuné au lit ?

**Note : **Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé une review sur **Une ombre chinoise.** J'espère que cette nouvelle petite fic vous plaira aussi.

**Dédicace :** Pour Isa, mon rongeur que j'adore. Pour tous les bons moments qu'on passe ensemble sur le net. Et les délires qu'on a :-)  
Les mots proposés par Isa pour cette fic : bol, sourire, emporter, doigts, pluie

Alors cette petite fic est en deux versions. Une courte, qui est la vraie version à la base. Et une plus longue avec une scène bonus qui était pas du tout prévue, mais c'était pour faire plaisir à Isa :-) Et parce que Heero en avait très envie lol

**Un petit déjeuner vite oublié  
**_Version courte  
_Par Luna

Une matinée bien entamée.

Un dimanche d'octobre pluvieux et froid.

Un temps à rester sous la couette.

_A se faire des papouilles ?_

Un corps qui recherche sa source de chaleur.

Une main qui part à sa rencontre.

Mais qui ne rencontre que le vide.

Des paupières qui s'ouvrent sur des émeraudes encore voilées par le sommeil.

Un regard sur le côté qui confirme son absence.

Un murmure de mécontentement avant de l'appeler.

Du bruit dans la pièce d'à côté.

Une porte qui s'ouvre.

Une odeur de café qui s'élève.

Un corps qui roule dans le lit.

Pour découvrir un regard bleu de Prusse caressant.

Un visage avec un doux sourire.

Un corps habillé d'une chemise trop grande.

_Une chemise qui lui appartient._

Déboutonnée pour laisser apparaître un torse lisse et galbé.

Blanche pour faire ressortir la couleur métissée de sa peau.

Un boxer noir pour épouser le haut de ses cuisses.

_Et d'autres parties…_

Un plateau dans les mains.

Une porte refermée par un pied.

Un corps qui s'approche doucement du lit.

_D'un autre corps qui s'est redressé pour l'accueillir._

Une couette relevée pour se faufiler doucement sans rien renverser.

Un dos appuyé contre des coussins.

Une couette rabattue sur des jambes nues.

_Un baiser pour se dire bonjour._

Un plateau reposé sur ses petits pieds.

_Dessus ?_

Une tasse de café noir fumant et un bol de chocolat froid.

Un panier avec des toasts grillés.

Un pot de confiture à la framboise ouvert.

Des prunelles vertes qui observent avec gourmandise la mixture rouge.

Avant d'y plonger un doigt et de le porter à ses lèvres.

_Mmmmmm…_

Des yeux bleus rieurs qui ont une autre idée en tête.

Une main qui attrape une main revenue d'une nouvelle expédition sucrée.

Un doigt qui ne rejoindra jamais la bouche de son propriétaire.

Un doigt léché par une langue gourmande.

Soigneusement.

Sensuellement.

_Provocation ?_

Une lueur malicieuse entre des cobalts et des émeraudes.

Des corps qui bougent légèrement pour se rapprocher.

Un bol et une tasse qui tintent l'un contre l'autre.

Des lèvres au goût de framboise qui se frôlent.

Un plateau en équilibre précaire.

Avant d'être déposé à terre.

Un corps à la peau métissée qui attire son compagnon.

_Toujours plus près._

Des lèvres qui s'emportent.

Des mains qui retirent une chemise.

_Un vêtement qui suivra le même chemin que le plateau._

De baisers en caresses.

De caresses en gémissements.

Les esprits se troublent.

Les cœurs s'emballent.

Au rythme d'une pluie qui n'en finit pas…

**Owari**

Si vous voulez la version longue avec le bonus, vous connaissez le chemin lol


	2. Version bonus

**Couple : **Heero et Trowa et la confiture de framboise XD

**Note : **Vous voici dans la version allongée. La version bonus. La version où Heero a prit le contrôle du pot de confiture lool

Bonne lecture !

**Un petit déjeuner vite oublié  
**_Version avec bonus  
_Par Luna

Une matinée bien entamée.

Un dimanche d'octobre pluvieux et froid.

Un temps à rester sous la couette.

_A se faire des papouilles ?_

Un corps qui recherche sa source de chaleur.

Une main qui part à sa rencontre.

Mais qui ne rencontre que le vide.

Des paupières qui s'ouvrent sur des émeraudes encore voilées par le sommeil.

Un regard sur le côté qui confirme son absence.

Un murmure de mécontentement avant de l'appeler.

Du bruit dans la pièce d'à côté.

Une porte qui s'ouvre.

Une odeur de café qui s'élève.

Un corps qui roule dans le lit.

Pour découvrir un regard bleu de Prusse caressant.

Un visage avec un doux sourire.

Un corps habillé d'une chemise trop grande.

_Une chemise qui lui appartient._

Déboutonnée pour laisser apparaître un torse lisse et galbé.

Blanche pour faire ressortir la couleur métissée de sa peau.

Un boxer noir pour épouser le haut de ses cuisses.

_Et d'autres parties…_

Un plateau dans les mains.

Une porte refermée par un pied.

Un corps qui s'approche doucement du lit.

_D'un autre corps qui s'est redressé pour l'accueillir._

Une couette relevée pour se faufiler doucement sans rien renverser.

Un dos appuyé contre des coussins.

Une couette rabattue sur des jambes nues.

_Un baiser pour se dire bonjour._

Un plateau reposé sur ses petits pieds.

_Dessus ?_

Une tasse de café noir fumant et un bol de chocolat froid.

Un panier avec des toasts grillés.

Un pot de confiture à la framboise ouvert.

Des prunelles vertes qui observent avec gourmandise la mixture rouge.

Avant d'y plonger un doigt et de le porter à ses lèvres.

_Mmmmmm…_

Des yeux bleus rieurs qui ont une autre idée en tête.

Une main qui attrape une main revenue d'une nouvelle expédition sucrée.

Un doigt qui ne rejoindra jamais la bouche de son propriétaire.

Un doigt léché par une langue gourmande.

Soigneusement.

Sensuellement.

_Provocation ?_

Une lueur malicieuse entre des cobalts et des émeraudes.

Des corps qui bougent légèrement pour se rapprocher.

Un bol et une tasse qui tintent l'un contre l'autre.

Des lèvres au goût de framboise qui se frôlent.

Un plateau en équilibre précaire.

Avant d'être déposé à terre.

Un corps à la peau métissée qui attire son compagnon.

_Toujours plus près._

Des lèvres qui s'emportent.

Des mains qui retirent une chemise.

_Un vêtement qui suivra le même chemin que le plateau._

Une main agile qui attrape le pot de confiture.

Un corps à la peau halée qui fait rouler son amant sur le dos.

Pour s'installer à califourchon dessus.

Des émeraudes qui attendent avec impatience la suite.

Deux doigts qui plongent dans le bocal.

De la marmelade déposée en couche généreuse sur un torse lisse.

_Avant d'abandonner à nouveau le récipient._

Des yeux bleus affamés.

Une main faite prisonnière par une victime consentante.

Des doigts nettoyés avec application.

Un sourire en coin.

Une tête aux cheveux bruns indisciplinés qui se penche dangereusement.

Une peau sucrée qui en frissonne d'avance.

Une langue mutine qui butine.

_Des lèvres qui se délectent de son nectar._

Une bouche qui remonte sur une gorge.

_Laissant une trace humide et collante._

Un doigt qui plonge à nouveau dans un bocal resté à proximité.

Pour redessiner le contour d'une bouche pleine.

Avant d'être léchée à son tour.

Puis embrassée tendrement.

Doucement.

_Laissant leur désir s'exprimer._

De baisers en caresses.

De caresses en gémissements.

Les esprits se troublent.

Les cœurs s'emballent.

Au rythme d'une pluie qui n'en finit pas…

**Owari**

J'espère que ça vous aura plu.


End file.
